Going Ghost with Danny Phantom! The Making
Going Ghost with Danny Phantom! The Making is an hour-long Danny Phantom documentary special on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons hosted by David Kaufman (Danny's actor), with special appearances by Butch Hartman, Guy Moon, Stephen Silver, Grey Griffin (Sam's actor), Rickey D'Shon Collins (Tucker's actor), Kath Soucie (Maddie's actor), Rob Paulsen (Jack's actor), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Jazz' actor), Maria Canals Barrera (Paulina's actor), Tara Strong (Spectra, Ember, and Star's actor), and Cree Summer (Valerie's actor), plus the characters from the show. It will be an awareness campaign to promote the return of the series since its cancellation on August 24th, 2007. Plot Using Angela Foley's video camera, Danny, Sam, and Tucker prepare a video tour of Amity Park, their school Casper High, their favorite restaurant Nasty Burger, the Amity Park Mall, Tucker's house, Sam's house, and Danny's home FentonWorks, with its living room, his bedroom, Jazz's bedroom, the Emergency OP Center, and the Ghost Lab with a Ghost Portal to enter the Ghost Zone. Elsewhere, newscasters Shelly Makamoto and Lance Thunder try to interview the fans in New York City that they like Danny Phantom, the TV show. Meanwhile David Kaufman, the host of the show, tells us about the show that aired on Nickelodeon from April 3, 2004 through August 24, 2007, about why he became a half-ghost, how he got his powers, how it became popular in many countries (including Mexico, France, Germany, Italy, Netherlands, Portugal, Sweden, Greece, Saudi Arabia, Israel, India, China, and Japan), and why Nickelodeon ended the show after 53 episodes, ending with the last episode "Phantom Planet" (despite the protests to get the show back), with special appearances by Butch Hartman, Guy Moon, Stephen Silver, Rob Paulsen, Kath Soucie, Grey Griffin, Rickey D'Shon Collins, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Maria Canals Barrera, Tara Strong, and Cree Summer. Voices *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton *Grey Griffin as Sam Manson *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton, Box Ghost, and Nicolai Technus *Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton, Lunch Lady Ghost, and Youngblood *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer *Jason Marsden as Dash Baxter *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina *James Sie as Kwan *Tara Strong as Star, Penelope Spectra, and Ember McLain *Kevin Michael Richardson as Skulker *Dee Bradley Baker as Wulf and Lance Thunder *Laraine Newman as Ms. Tetslaff and Pam Manson *S. Scott Bullock as Jeremy Manson *Kimberly Brooks as Angela Foley *Phil LaMarr as Maurice Foley *James Arnold Taylor as Walker *Cree Summer as Valerie Gray *June Angela as Shelly Makamoto and Principal Ishiyama Trivia *Though this is a standalone episode as a TV documentary special, it does not have a title card or even a Danny Phantom opening credits scene. *The special is for the tenth anniversary of Danny Phantom. Despite the show airing ten years past, the characters have never aged since Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie, and the students are still teenagers since "Phantom Planet". Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Specials Category:3 New Yaks TV Category:Fishbird's Ideas